memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bound (episode)
While T'Pol and Trip develop a psychic bond, Captain Archer receives three Orion slave girls as a gift for negotiating with the devious Orion Syndicate. Summary While en route to the Berengaria system to scout prospective sites for Starfleet's first starbase, Enterprise is intercepted by an Orion Syndicate ship, captained by Harrad-Sar. He invites Captain Archer aboard his vessel in the name of "smoothing relations" between their peoples; Lieutenant Reed expresses his misgivings, given their last unfortunate encounter with the Orions. In engineering, Commander Tucker is treated brusquely by Kelby, who feels that his promotion to chief engineer may be threatened by Trip's continued presence. T'Pol volunteers her services to help with the engines; she asks Tucker if he has been experiencing intense daydreams. On the Orion ship, Archer and Reed are tempted by three Orion slave girls, who dance, scantily-clad, in front of the mesmerized Enterprise crewmates. Afterward, Harrad-Sar offers Archer the coordinates of a planet rich in magnesite; he proposes to broker a deal between Starfleet and the Syndicate for mining operations. As a token gesture of good will, he gives Archer the three slave girls – Navaar, D'Nesh and Maras. As Enterprise travels to the coordinates to examine the planet, T'Pol reports numerous disruptions due to the presence of the women; she also reminds Archer of Starfleet's official stance on slavery. The crewmembers seem obviously distracted by the women: the men begin competing with one another, and headaches are common throughout the ship, as well as numerous skirmishes and challenges to authority. Navaar works her way closer and closer to the captain, while D'Nesh has chosen Kelby as the object of her affections. Enterprise reaches the planet and, as promised, detects significant amounts of magnesite. Archer orders the phase cannons to fire and destroy a small, unknown vessel, but Reed refuses the order. Kelby, who is obviously under the spell of D'Nesh, is convinced to sabotage the ship's engines; he succeeds, but is subsequently subdued by Tucker. In sickbay, Doctor Phlox reveals that Kelby is suffering from escalated levels of adrenaline, brought on by pheromones from the Orion slave girls. These pheromones are accelerating the crew's metabolism, causing aggression and delusional behavior; Phlox himself has been affected, he says, forcing him to rely on stimulants to counter his interrupted sleep cycle. Only Tucker and T'Pol are immune. The slave girls are imprisoned in the decon chamber, and a search of their quarters turns up a communications device, which they have been using to speak with Harrad-Sar. Archer confronts them, and they nearly convince him to release them, but T'Pol brings the captain to his senses. T'Pol tells Tucker that he is unaffected by the pheromones because, since Tucker and T'Pol have "mated", he is bound psychically to her, and thus he enjoys the immunity granted by her Vulcan physiology. With Enterprise's engines disabled, Harrad-Sar returns to claim his reward – the Enterprise and Captain Archer. After a brief battle, the Orion vessel hooks Enterprise and begins towing her away. Harrad-Sar reveals that he himself is the slave, a slave to the Orion females on Archer's ship. Having convinced their guards to let them escape, the Orion females now emerge from the turbolift onto the bridge. Navaar persuades Captain Archer to have T'Pol arrested; Archer complies and orders Lieutenant Reed to arrest the Vulcan. Reed draws his phase pistol and begins to carry out the order, but is stunned unconscious by the phase pistol of Commander Tucker, who also stuns Archer and Ensign Mayweather. He signals T'Pol, who uses the ship's deflector to send a positron burst through the grappling line to Harrad-Sar's ship, disabling it. The Orion females, after one final (failed) attempt to woo Tucker, are sent back to their ship. As Enterprise warps away to continue its mission, T'Pol and Tucker discuss their future together. When Tucker puts her on the spot, T'Pol asks him to remain on board as part of their crew. He promises to consider it and turns to leave, but T'Pol pursues him, embracing and kissing him passionately. Tucker agrees to stay, and reveals that he had made an official request to transfer back to Enterprise three days earlier. Memorable Quotes "Of course, creatures such as these come with troubles of their own; women are the same throughout the galaxy, aren't they?" : - Harrad-Sar "Captain Archer has a very large... ship." : - Navaar "Bridge to Captain Archer... bridge to Captain Archer...?" : - '''T'Pol', over comm "Please release us..." (Archer's hand strays toward release button) "Captain!" (Archer regains his senses) "I'm obviously not the only woman with power over you." : - Navaar and T'Pol "There's a long-held belief that when a Vulcan mates, there's a shared psychic bond." "We didn't ''mate." "''Oh...." (rolling eyes) : - T'Pol and Trip "I'm immune to the pheromones because of my Vulcan physiology." "And you're making me immune." "Apparently." "Well, I don't know whether to be relieved or, (sigh,) ''really worried." : - '''T'Pol' and Trip "The Syndicate wants your head, captain, and they don't really care whether or not it's attached to your body." : - Harrad-Sar, to Archer "... but it's truly out of my hands; we're both ''slaves to the situation.... Yes, captain, you've been operating under a misconception; it is the men who are the slaves, not the women." : - '''Harrad-Sar' "Commander Tucker, I'm impressed. I'm beginning to see who is the true master of this vessel." "Oh, save it! Captain Archer runs this ship, and you're sweet-talking the wrong guy. Let's go!" : - Navaar and Trip Background *Orion slave girls were also featured in and , while the Orion Syndicate played a part in DS9 episodes such as and . Both appeared in the "Augments" story arc in Season 4 of "Enterprise". *Both William Lucking and Cyia Batten appeared on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine playing Furel and Tora Ziyal respectively. *This episode reveals that Orion slave girls are so irresistible because of pheromones they release that accelerates the metabolisms of males of many species, including their own, by raising adrenaline production to dangerous levels. These pheromones seem to have the opposite effect on other species' females (or at least human females), making them listless and causing headaches, possibly to prevent competition. *T'Pol mentions that a Vulcan survey team had made note of a species of flying reptiles on Berengaria VII. The reptiles being over 200 meters in length and breathe fire. This is a nod to the TOS episode , where Spock mentions seeing a dragon while visiting Berengaria VII. *The 'mysterious' ship that attacks Enterprise is said to be an unknown configuration. However, if closely examined, it appears to be of the same configuration as the Nausicaan raiders from . Links and References Guest Stars * William Lucking as Harrad-Sar * Cyia Batten as Navaar * Derek Magyar as Kelby * Crystal Allen as D'Nesh * Menina Fortunato as Maras Co-Stars * Christopher Jewett as Crewman #1 * Duncan K. Fraser as Walsh (credited as "Crewman #2") Uncredited Co-Stars *Joe Davis as an Orion servant *Scott Kolak as an Orion servant *John Jurgens as a command division crewman References adrenaline; Berengaria VII; Berengarius system; ''Columbia'' (NX-02); communication device; decon chamber; Deltans; Deltan starship; dragons; EPS conduit; field matrix; Gorn; Gorn Hegemony; Harrad-Sar's barge; Hernandez, Erika; ''Horizon'', ECS; Keeley; magnesite; Masaro; Meridor; M-class; Orions; Orion slave girls; Orion Syndicate; phase diagnostic; pheromone; positron burst; privateer; protocol officer; psychic bond; slavery; Suliban; transfer conduit; Vulcan science vessel |next= }} Category:ENT episodes de:Die Verbindung es:Bound nl:Bound